Internal Binding
by pin-up-girls
Summary: “Sammy, you’re not in control, you’re not accountable, sometimes you’re just a victim.” Dean uses an unexpected method to get his brother to release some of the blame he's been carrying. WARNING: Wincest by kate


**Author:** **KateCyrus**

Okay - So Wincest… my thoughts on it: **G**uy on guy, not such a bad thing. Brother on brother… a little wrong. But what the hell, it's a fucking story.

I'm not really sure where this concept came from, but it really seemed to work best as wincest. I thrive on the emotional breakdowns, Dean taking care of Sam, and that's really what this story is about.

It's not real heavey on sex - in fact, there is no sex.

**Warning:** Um… I just wrote, don't know what happened… but it may be a _little_ heavey on the bongage : )

* * *

**Internal Binding**

Dean forced Sam to his knees with a heavy hand to the shoulder. He knelt down behind him, straddled his legs, grabbed his upper arms, and pulled him back against his chest. Dean leaned his face in close to the back of Sam's neck and exhaled.

Sam bit his lip as he felt the warm breath steam his skin. He struggled as Dean slid an arm between his back and upper arms. When it was all the way across, Dean pulled his arms sharply together and held them firmly. Sam continued to struggle weakly as Dean's free hand came in front of him, crept up his body, and came to his lips. Sam felt the texture of fabric against his face. He glanced down at a sharp angle and could see in a blurred view that Dean had a small black cloth in his hand. The moment Sam saw it, Dean's fingers shoved it harshly into his mouth. His fingers maneuvered until the entirety of the cloth was inserted, then they left the interior of Sam's mouth and Dean's hand quickly shifted to clasp shut its exterior. Sam moaned softly into his brother's hand as he listened to his heart beat faster with anticipation. Dean pulled Sam's head back, keeping his hand tightly in place. He breathed warm, heavy air onto Sam's neck, then brushed his lips upward and into Sam's ear. "Stay quiet, and do as I say," he commanded. Sam felt a bolt off weakness drop through him. His eyes fell shut, and he nodded in compliance.

"Good," Dean muttered. He lowered his brother forward, and placed him face to the floor. He turned Sam's head to the side, and slid his hand away. Dean sat straddling Sam's back. He ran his hands down Sam's arms, his right hand on Sam's right arm, and his left on his left. When they came to Sam's wrists they stopped, grasped them tightly, and pulled them between his legs. Dean lifted himself up slightly and came back down hard so he was sitting on Sam's wrists, pinning them to the back of his victim's body. Sam struggle slightly and moaned at his confinement. "Don't move!" Dean shouted harshly; Sam stilled himself. Dean reached to the floor beside them and snatched up a lengthy stretch of rope which had been previously laid out in preparation. Sam watched through tangled bangs as Dean bound his upper arms behind his back. Dean repetitively looped the rope around them in a figure eight shape, then he pulled the rope tight, and knotted it off in the middle between both arms. There was a good length of rope left slack from the knot, and Dean let it drop onto Sam's back with a smirk, saving it for later.

Dean slid his body downward and moved his hands onto Sam's wrists. He rubbed them slightly, and glanced at Sam as he felt him stir beneath him. "I said don't move," he ordered, quickly lowering himself so his chest pressed into Sam's back and bound arms. He moved his face to Sam's. "I want you to keep still, understood?" Sam ceased to struggle, he weakly glanced at his brother and nodded in compliance. "Okay then," Dean said as he cautiously lifted himself back up. Sam shut his eyes and felt the next piece of rope come across his wrists. Arousal moved through him as his brother twisted the rope tightly into place, and tied the securing knot. There was a brief moment of stillness, then Sam felt his brother's arm slide between his stomach and the floor. He could feel another piece of rope in Dean's hand, and braced himself as he knew more binding was to be laid upon him. Several times the rope was brought beneath him, then a knee was pressured into his back, and he ventured his eyes open to see Dean securing off yet another knot.

Sam was panting twice as hard as Dean, although he had exerted himself in no way. Dean heard the sound of excitement rhythmically escaping his prey's nose. He lowered himself down, deliberately placing all of his weight onto his brother. He pressed his face to Sam's and smiled with a sinister curling of his lips. He was very please at Sam's helplessness. He allowed Sam to look at him briefly, then moved his mouth to Sam's ear.

"Shut your eyes," he said. And as the words were received, Sam's eye shut. Dean licked his lips and pressed their wetness to Sam's neck. He nudged his nose into Sam's ear, then let his lower lip pull open against Sam's skin. He drug his lip up to Sam's ear, then, slightly biting it, dropped back to his neck. Sam was trembling beneath him, and Dean loved the small moans Sam attempted to conceal as he continued to torture him. He sucked a section of Sam's neck into his mouth and tugged on it, successfully receiving the whimpering reaction he'd hoped for. Then he let go and pushed himself back upright, quickly catching site of Sam's misbehaving eyes, they were open. Dean shook his head.

"Sammy… why'd you go and do that?" A short look of panic shot into Sam's eyes, and then he shut them, but it was too late. Sam lifted his head slightly off the floor as the blind fold moved around his face. He hadn't followed instructions, and simple instructions at that, and now Dean was punishing him. He exhaled through his nose and swallowed hard as all he could do was feel his brother's next intension.

Dean rolled Sam onto his back and unbuttoned his jeans. He peeled them open, and slid his hands inside. Dean smiled to himself as he tenderly brushed his hands against Sam's blue boxer briefs. As he moved his hands freely where he wanted, he watched as Sam's stomach tensed and rolled with anticipation. Finally, Dean grabbed hold of the top of Sam's jeans and gave them a strong yank, pulling them down Sam's body. He spent longer than he wanted getting them off, and in the end, was appreciative that Sam had shimmied his legs a bit to help remove them. He tossed them aside, and grabbed another piece of rope. He pinned Sam's ankles with his own feet, then grabbed the inside of Sam's thighs, and spread his upper legs apart. He brushed the lower part of Sam's underwear with the end of the rope, in hopes of getting Sam to struggle. The kid held it in for a while, then finally shifted and tensed dramatically. Once the cue he had been waiting for had arrived, Dean rushed him. He pounced onto Sam's chest and brought his hand once again over Sam's mouth. Sam moaned loudly into the gag and pressure of Dean's hand as he struggled roughly against his brother.

Dean pushed him hard to the floor. "Don't move," he said with a deep growl. He pushed on Sam until the kid again brought his movement to a still. Then Dean removed his hand, and pulled the saliva covered bunch of fabric from Sam's mouth. Sam gasped hard as Dean gently brushed his hand through his younger brother's hair. Sam let his head fall into Dean's open palm, and affectionately brushed the side of his face against it. He remained cautiously silent. He could tell Dean's face was looming just above his blindfold, and then the voice came as confirmation. "You okay Sammy?" It asked with a hint of concern. The hand brushed through his hair some more, and he swallowed dryly as he answered. "Yeah," Sam whispered hoarsely, "fine."

Dean looked down at his brother evaluating. "No you're not," he said bluntly. Sam felt Dean stand and walk away. A slight tinge of panic ran through him at the thought of being left unattended, but it quickly dropped away as he felt his brother's return. Dean knelt beside him and lifted his upper body from the floor until he had been delicately propped into a sitting position. "Open your mouth," Dean said gently, his tone fully contrasting the harshness of a few moments earlier.

Sam opened his mouth slightly and felt cool water press into it. Dean was placing the opening of a water bottle to his lips, and as soon as he was sure that Sam was comfortable to go, he tilted the bottle upward and watched attentively, as Sam took the water into his mouth. Dean lowered it a couple of times, making sure the liquid didn't pour to quickly, but somehow it still managed to overflow Sam's mouth and drip down his chin and onto his bare chest. Dean pulled the bottle away and set it aside, then Sam felt something else press into him. Deans warm soft lips rubbed into his open wet mouth. His lips parted easily and Dean's tongue brushed between his teeth.

Sam pushed fully into his brother's passion. He leaned against him, putting all of his weight into his mouth as he shifted his lips to suck the curled edge of Dean's mouth. As Dean began to pull away, Sam fell full onto him; his binding restricting his ability to balance himself. Slightly startled, Dean grabbed him by the chest and up righted him again.

"Whoa… hey… " Dean ran a hand up Sam's neck and into his hair. "Steady… you got yourself?"

"Yeah…" Sam panted breathlessly.

"Okay," Dean paused and glanced him over. Sam knelt blindfolded and mostly naked, his arms pulled taunt behind his back, with several layers of rope spanning just below his chest. His soft, skin tight boxers caressed the curves of his body revealing everything. Now _Dean_ was breathing heavily without having physically exerted himself. He smiled lightly, keeping his pleasure to himself as he gazed at Sam's innocence. The kid's brown locks were mussed about his face, some tucked into the abruptly tied blindfold, some hanging against the curves of his young face.

Sam looked hindered and obedient, but he still didn't look vulnerable, and that was what Dean wanted. He wanted it not just in appearance, but at Sam's core. He wanted to feel it coming off of Sam, a nervous radiance, a consistent and concealed whimpering, an inner pleasure from his lover, one Sam could only feel if he allowed himself to be fully taken, taken in a way that kept everything out of his control. Dean moved to him again and pressed his lips into Sam's neck, biting slightly.

"I want you… I want you to… I want you to know…" Dean breathed heavily as he took his time getting the words out. "You can't win."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"You can fight me Sammy… but you won't win… you're too… _weak_."

"I'm not…" Sam argued.

"You are…" Dean pressed. "You're weak and you're helpless." Sam's anger began to flare. He grunted and slammed his upper body forward into Dean pushing him hard to the floor. Dean grabbed him, flipped him around so Sam's back was against his own chest, then brought his arms around him. He pulled Sam tight to his chest, and although Sam pressed his feet to the floor and tried like hell to lift himself up, Dean leveraged him in a way he couldn't get up. Sam panted and grunted as he struggled, then he began to scream.

"Let me up Dean! Damn it, this isn't a game, let me the fuck up!"

Dean wanted Sam to release, to release everything that had been binding him, everything he had been concealing. He continued to force his brother down as Sam continued to scream.

"Fuck Dean! Let me go!" Sam twisted in his arms becoming increasingly frustrated with his confinement. "Dean…" he panted, slowly calming. "Dean please…" he began to whimper, then to cry. Dean lowered Sam's upper body to the floor, and placed him on his back. Sam lay crying, tears sopping through the blindfold. Dean pulled the blindfold off.

"Why Dean? Why are you…?" Sam mumbled as he cried almost uncontrollably. Dean stroked his brother's forehead, trying to comfort him.

"Shhh… it's okay… it's okay Sammy," Dean whispered. Dean brushed the tears from Sam's face. "I just… I just want you to let it out. That's all."

Sam tried to turn onto his side, to turn away from his brother, but Dean kept him on his back. He leaned down close, their faces practically touching. "Sam…" Dean spoke gently, "you don't have control over everything. I know you tell yourself you do… but you don't." Sam opened his eyes and glared at his brother through the tears.

"Fuck you Dean… I do have control… I fucking have control," he argued, his breath gasping.

"No," Dean stated firmly, "and this is proof." Dean brought the small cloth from earlier back to Sam's lips.

"Don't…" Sam ordered, "Dean don-- umf--" Dean shoved the cloth into Sam's mouth again. As it went in, Sam fought it at first, then conceded, taking it full into his mouth, pressing it slightly with his tongue. He began to cry silently as his brother took full control of him.

"You can't do anything about this Sam…" And before Sam could react, Dean was at Sam's feet binding his ankles in rope. He struggled slightly, but the crying had consumed and weakened him. He shut his eyes as he felt his brother lift his upper half off the floor and set him into a kneeling position. Once up, Dean moved behind him, and then the words came in his ear.

"Admit it Sam… you're not in control of everything… " Sam shook his head no, continuing to fight his brother's point. "Sammy… you're not in control… you're not accountable… sometimes… you're just a victim." Sam continued to shake his head, unable to bring himself to admit what Dean was so viscerally forcing upon him. Then he felt Dean's hand come to his forehead. It pulled at him harshly, cocking his head back, forcing his fabric filled mouth open as he felt the rope come between his lips.

Dean took the slack of rope which was still hanging from the binding at Sam's upper arms, looped it over Sam's face, and slipped it between his lips. He tugged on it so that it pulled Sam's head back and held it in a strictly vulnerable position, then he brought it behind Sam's head and knotted it off. Sam continued to kneel, head cocked back, arms bound viciously behind him, legs secured immobile, all this capped by an impossibility of speech, the fabric now forced deep into his mouth by the thick woven rope which he bit between his teeth. Sam breathed hard out his nose, as he cast a sideways glance at his brother, tears still streaking his face.

Dean knelt at Sam's side.

"You can't get out… you can't move… you can't talk. The most you could manage is falling." Dean moved close to him again and brushed his nose against Sam's cheek bringing them eye to eye. "Now what you really _need_ to know…" Sam held in his frustration, his anger, his vulnerability as he listened to his brother. "Sam… if you do fall… I'll catch you. I'll _always_ catch you, Sammy."

Sam's breath quickened as he suddenly let go. He couldn't help himself. Somehow Dean's words had made him weak. A dizziness hit him and he swayed without intention. Sam felt his upper body head fast towards the floor, but just as promised, before he could hit, Dean was there, his arms grabbing a solid hold on him, and lowering him the rest of the way safely.

Dean pressed his hands to the floor on either side of Sam's head, and held himself with his face hovering just above his brother's.

"Hey kid… I didn't mean for you to test me on that literally." Dean smiled.

Sam gasped and hiccupped into the gag as he clinched his eyes shut in avoidance. Dean gently reached behind his head and undid the knot of the gag. He then reached into Sam's mouth and pulled the small damp cloth from it. He tossed it aside and brushed his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam kept his eyes shut as he breathed heavily.

"Sam… Sammy… open your eye," Dean requested gently. Sam contained his action strictly, breath heavy, eyes shut. "Sammy… please open them."

Sam slowly conceded. He opened his eyes and blinked away the remaining tears as he peeked up at his brother. Dean brushed the tear soaked hair out of Sam's face, and looked at him, the love and concern evident in his eyes.

"Want me to untie you?" Dean asked. Sam surprisingly shook his head no. "You sure?" Dean questioned. Sam shook his head again.

"I… I…" Sam began through hiccupping gasps.

"Hey, hey calm down… it's okay," Dean assured him. Sam took a moment. He shut his eyes again and waited for his breath to calm. Then he opened his eyes.

"I… just want you to…" Sam hesitated.

"What?"

"To take care of me. Not protect me, not teach me a lesson, just… just take care of me. Okay?" Tears started to form in Sam's eyes again. Unable to help himself, Dean leaned down and kissed him warm and wet on the mouth.

"Yeah Sammy, I'll always take care of you… you know that."

"Yeah… yeah…" Sam whispered.

Dean stared at him slightly surprised. Suddenly he couldn't stand to have him bound anymore. Dean sat up, pulled a small knife out of his pocket, and began to cut his brother free.

"NO!" Sam contested, "Dean, I said don't!"

"But… what? You wanna just stay like this?" Dean asked in confusion. Sam nodded yes. "Do you want me to…"

"No," Sam cut him off.

"Well… you…" Dean began with uncertainty.

"Put the gag back in, and the blindfold on," Sam sniffed quietly, "and just leave me here." Dean glanced around the room, then at his brother.

"I… Sam… what're you…?" Sam turned and looked at him, decisive desperation in his eyes. Somehow he needed this. Dean didn't understand why, but he couldn't ignore the pleading look.

"Dean…" Sam whispered again.

"Okay, okay," Dean gave in. "If you wanna stay bound, you'll stay bound." Dean grabbed the small cloth, folded it down into a thick rectangular hunk, and moved it back towards Sam's face. Sam obediently and expectantly opened his mouth. Dean hesitated, then pushed it in, placing it cautiously against Sam's tongue in a manner which it could never shift and enter his throat. He then cut a small length of rope from the slack behind Sam's back and used it to hold the cloth in place similar to before. Once Dean had knotted it behind Sam's neck, be grabbed the blindfold from the floor and tied it back around Sam's eyes. Sam shifted and struggled slightly, then seemed to come to rest. Dean stood and stared at his brother, lying bound, gagged, blindfolded, and completely helpless on the floor. _Why did he want to stay like this?_ Dean searched. _Fuck, he's still punishing himself. He's still fucking punishing himself. _

Dean shook his head. He had hopped the tears and sobs he'd induced in his little brother would be enough. He wanted Sam to release, to recover, and to move on. He had wanted Sam to forgive himself, to forgive where he had never been at fault. Dean hadn't failed, but he hadn't saved him either. Sam still hurt, and with hurt came punishment.

Dean had done as Sam requested, and if this was what Sam somehow needed to heal, he really wasn't sure if he should question it. It wasn't much less extreme than what he had just inflicted himself. So he would leave Sam bound, he would leave Sam gagged, he would leave Sam blindfolded, but he wouldn't leave Sam alone.

Dean bent down and slipped his arms under his brother, one beneath his knees, the other beneath his upper back. As Dean began to lift, Sam struggled and grunted in resistance.

"Stop Sammy," Dean said forcefully, as he pulled him close. "I did like you asked, but I'm _not_ gonna leave you on the floor alone to deal with whatever it is you're trying to deal with. _This_… you have no choice in." Sam stilled his movement and gave in allowing his brother to lift him. Dean hauled him up, carried him to the bed, and lied him down, then dropped onto the bed, and lied next to him. He lifted his younger brother's shoulders and head up and tugged him close, then lowered Sam back down so his head was in his lap. Dean slid his fingers into Sam's hair, and brushed them through gently.

Sam fidgeted slightly, began to lift his head, then gave in, the gentle contact from his older brother reaching a spot in him that needed to be touched. Sam whimpered softly and let his eyes shut under the blindfold. He allowed himself to calm more and more, relinquishing responsibility for anything that might happen. Dean had been right, if he was bound, he was helpless, and if he was helpless, he couldn't be responsible… at least for tonight. Sam slowly let himself drift to sleep as his brother's hand continued to caress his hair and face.

Dean stared at his brother and sensed a calm in Sam which he had not felt in long time.

"You deal with whatever you need to deal with Sammy," he whispered. "Like I said, I'm always here to catch you… always."


End file.
